doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Life Story
The first of two parts and the sixth story of my series. The Doctor wants something scarier as they go to a house from which nobody returns from. He will meet an enemy who eats of memories but can he save everyone or will death be on its way? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Killer_Plastic Story “We have to get out of here,” Jermel said looking around at the other 3 members in his group. “I know but they are trapping everywhere,” Shelcrix said as she looked around in the darkness. “What are we talking about?” Kovert asked as they all looked towards him. “We talked about this just a minute ago,” Hally told Kovert as she looked into his eyes, they were blank. “Talked about what?” Kovert asked as the whole group started to back away. “I am so sorry but they have gotten you,” Shelcrix told him as they all started to back away. “Who are you? Who am I?” Kovert asked as he collapsed to the ground. “What is happening?” Kovert shouted, “I cannot see,” Kovert whimpered as he heard the door shut behind the group forgetting his childhood as he forgot everything. Then he felt something covering him as he felt the Oxygen starting leaving his lungs. “I am so sorry,” Hally said seeing this several times over, but she never got used to it no matter how many times it had happened. “Help,” Kovert shouted as something, a blanket like thing had covered him but he could not see it. He then felt something biting at his skin “who am I? What am I?” Kovert asked only remembering how to talk. Then a bit of flesh ripped off his body as he felt agonising pain, “Please help,” he shouted as he could hear a sob at the door as he saw right down to his bone, something was eating away at him. “Will we ever be able to help them?” Hally asked. “I hope so,” Jermel said as he heard more screams from Kovert, a scream he knew too well. “Stop eating me,” Kovert shouted as he could see his legs being eaten away with the skeleton being revealed and the pain he was in was like no other. “Is this death?” He asked as he then forgot how to speak. “He-,” he started as he thought he had said it before. “H-,” he said not remembering what he was trying to say as the flesh of his skin was ripped off and they proceeded to the face. “He has forgotten how to speak,” Shelcrix said as they heard Kovert trying to shout. “Hmm,” Kovert got out not knowing how to speak as the pain was unbearable, the blood war pouring quickly as he felt himself relaxing. He smiled as he knew that death would end his misery. Then he forgot death as his body gone limp, he was now dead with half of his body now skeleton. “So where are we going?” Clara asked. “Well I want somewhere a bit scarier,” the Doctor said. “Well after the cup of tea with Queen Victoria I agree,” Clara smiled. “Okay then, a place that if you go in you do not come out again. It has been called the Bermuda Triangle of buildings and it is on the planet Kerth, they have close relations to Earth,” the Doctor smiled as he gone about his TARDIS. “Okay then but we better escape with our lives,” Clara said as the Doctor continued going around his TARDIS. “There is something inside the buildings, local legends say,” the Doctor smiled as he continued trying to land. “What is wrong?” Clara asked noticing that the Doctor was taking longer than usual. “Well something is stopping me, maybe too much energy has been built up,” the Doctor said. “You sort it out but I am sure I will not regret not going to the Bermuda Triangle of houses,” Clara said. “I want to return, alive,” Clara said as the Doctor continued at the TARDIS. “Here we go, I would not let you miss the house from which nobody ever returns from,” the Doctor smiled as Clara looked worried as the Doctor landed the TARDIS. “Here we go, Kerth, into the house from which nobody returns,” the Doctor smiled as they gone out of the TARDIS door. “So we landed outside of the building,” Clara said looking at a huge house with windows so black that you could not see out of. “Night time,” the Doctor said. “How long does it last?” Clara asked. “All day,” the Doctor smiled as they went towards the door creeping it open as they looked in. Then something grabbed both of them and dragged them in as the door shut on them. “What is happening?” Clara shouted feeling herself whack the wall as they both stopped. “I don’t know,” the Doctor said looking scared. “Was that a ghost that just dragged us in?” Clara asked. “There are no such things as ghosts, just aliens that fit their stereotype,” the Doctor said. “Okay, did an alien that fits a ghost’s stereotype just drag us in?” Clara said rewording her question. “Yes and they have more power than us,” the Doctor said scanning the building with his sonic screwdriver. “Any readings?” Clara asked as they heard knocking. “Well there are signs of local life forms,” the Doctor said scanning about. “Can we see them? Are they nice?” Clara asked. “Yes they are usually nice,” the Doctor said. “Well, what are the life forms that dragged us in?” Clara asked. “They are in here, we better run,” the Doctor said as he grabbed Clara’s hand and they ran up the wooden stairs as they heard voices upstairs. “He is dead, we have to find a way out,” a male voice said as they stopped seeing blue men and women upstairs with white lines on their faces. “Aliens,” Clara said as the three blue aliens looked to them. “They are Kerthan’s, they are the main species on this planet,” the Doctor told Clara. “I am Jermel,” Jermel stood forward followed by two women of the blue species who were around the same height as Clara and the Doctor and roughly the same shape. “They are made from Helium, 95% Helium in fact. They are often victims of the Purgeons,” the Doctor smiled as the Kerthans smiled. “What are your names?” Clara asked. “I am Jermel and this is Shelcrix and Hally,” Jermel stood forward smiling. “What are your names?” Shelcrix asked as the Doctor and Clara looked around. “I am the Doctor and this is Clara,” the Doctor said. “Okay then the Doctor and Clara, could you help us as they are coming?” Hally asked. “What is coming after you?” The Doctor asked. “The Soul Eaters,” Shelcrix said looking into the room that Kovert had just died in as the door opened. “You cannot get in when they are killing but when they are dead the door opens,” Jermel said as they crept into the room seeing an even blacker mist going straight past them. “One of them?” Clara asked. “Yes but they seem to rest between killings, only for a few minutes,” the Doctor said. “How long have you been here?” The Doctor asked. “Three weeks,” Hally said. “What have you eaten?” The Doctor asked. “Well first we had supplies but now we just never feel hungry or thirsty, it has all gone away from us,” Jermel said looking down. “You forget about those things after a while,” he said. “Well we need to solve this,” the Doctor said as they heard whispering. “What is happening?” Clara asked. “They are ready for the next prey, you will start to lose memories first and then you will be taken to a room where you are eaten alive and presumably die of loss of blood,” Jermel said. “Do they have any weaknesses?” Clara asked. “Not as we know off,” Hally admitted as they all looked scared. “Run,” the Doctor said as they all began to run. “Is there anywhere where we could hide?” The Doctor asked. “No, we just hope and pray,” Shelcrix said as they all began to run as quickly as possible. “So we are running away from something that could murder us,” Clara said. “Yep, and this is why it is the Bermuda triangle house,” the Doctor said as the Kerthans were slightly quicker than the Doctor and Clara as they continued running through the dark and creepy house. “I hear the whispers,” Clara said as they heard something inside a room as Clara stopped feeling compelled to it as she went in. “No,” the Doctor shouted as he followed her in. The others followed as they saw a man cradling himself in the corner. “My name is Auxlo and I cannot forget, my name is Auxlo and I cannot forget,” Auxlo kept on repeating it as the Doctor tapped him on the shoulder. “Hello Auxlo I presume,” the Doctor said seeing his blue face looking closer to the white of the stripes that gone through his face. “I have a Soul Eater eating me, I am a dead man but you could still live, so leave and live how I could never, I am called Auxlo,” Auxlo said as he got up looking scared. “I can save you,” the Doctor said as Auxlo had pale white eyes. “I doubt it but why was the door open? It is always locked when someone is getting eaten,” Auxlo looked confused. “How do you know you are getting eaten?” The Doctor asked. “Sorry who are you?” Auxlo asked. “I am the Doctor and this is Clara, Jermel, Hally and Shelcrix,” the Doctor said as Auxlo smiled. “Have you come here to save me?” He asked. “I am going to save everyone,” the Doctor promised looking around at the dark surroundings. “No, you won’t,” Shelcrix said as the Doctor turned to face her. “Why would you doubt me?” He asked with his old face looking into her younger, bluer face. “Because we do not know you,” Shelcrix replied as the Doctor nodded his head. “I trust him,” Clara said. “He has saved my life so many times,” she beamed. “And you have saved mine for all my lives,” the Doctor said remembering Clara being there throughout his whole history. “Okay then, we better run,” Auxlo said. “There is nowhere to run to,” Jermel said. “So we are all going to die,” Hally looked down tears pricking out of her eyes. “I said no one else will die,” the Doctor shouted as they heard more whispers from away from them. “How would you know a Soul Eater was here?” The Doctor asked. “If you ever see a corner in a room that is slightly darker than the rest or you feel something near you or in the same room then they are there, ready to kill,” Auxlo told them. “Amnesia is just the survivors of a Soul Eater attack, they let you live with no more memories but sometimes they come back,” Jermel said. “So what is that?” The Doctor asked as they all followed his eyes to a spot in the room slightly darker than all the other spots. “We have to run,” Auxlo warned as they ran out of the room hearing whispers. “How large is this place?” Clara asked. “Infinite, it runs forever like Time Lord Technology but luckily they can no longer rule everything,” Auxlo said. “They are here,” Hally shouted. “Don’t worry,” the Doctor said as Clara stopped again but this time the Doctor did not notice. “My room,” Clara smiled seeing her mum in the room. “They drag you in with something you love and then make you forget about it,” Auxlo told the Doctor who were continuing to run as the Soul Eater gone into the room that Clara had stepped into. “She’s in that room,” Shelcrix said as they stopped and began to run back, the door was still open. “Clara come back to me now,” the Doctor demanded as his heart felt a sharp pain, as Clara’s door closed. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald